Protective covers for handheld electronic devices, such as various types of MP3 players, video players, cell phones, smart phones, satellite phones, walkie talkies, GPS navigational devices, telematics devices, pagers, monitors, personal data assistants, bar code scanners, as well as various types of computers, including portable computers, laptop computers, handheld computers, ultra-mobile computers, tablet computers, and various hybrid devices that combine two or more of these functions, provide a valuable function in preventing damage to these handheld electronic devices. Various types of protective cases are available that provide a varying amount of protection.